Long Way Round
by BeverlyQueen
Summary: What if everyone wasn't fine after Akela rammed the Van in episode 1x04? Someone takes a little longer to get home. Fitz-Simmons, SkyeWard (If you squint and look really hard)
1. Life

All he could see as he headed down the road was a single spinning wheel poking out of the ditch, he saw Coulson quicken his pace in the corner of his eye. By the time they reached the ditch both men were breathing hard, and they're minds racing towards the worst scenario possible.

The white van was flipped on the top, 2 wheels bent beyond recognition, the third lying about a metre away. Shattered glass littered the ground around the van, accompanied by bits and pieces of wires, a smashed laptop and a damaged monitor. As Ward slowly made his way down the slope after Coulson, he saw one back door was shoved open and the side of the van was caved in.

Ward slowly circled the van trying to spot at least one of his teammates, walking up to the front of the van; he breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Skye struggling to open the door to the van. Grabbing the handle he pulled till the door gave way and opened.

The female hacker scrambled out and hugged him. His body tensed up for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She was still shaking, and tears began filling her eyes. Wiping them away he quickly checked her over for injuries noticing only her twisted ankle and a small cut on her forehead.

"You okay?" he asked

She nodded slowly before turning back to the van. Ward felt more relief as Coulson slowly pulled an unconscious Simmons from the destroyed end of the van. Laying her on the ground, Coulson looked up as Ward approached with a limping Skye.

"She's got a broken wrist" said Coulson "no major injuries though"

"Fitz?" asked Ward

"He was near the front with me" said Skye "He covered Simmons during the fall"

Ward looked back to the van, walking closer he careful opened the closed back door. A cracking noise came from under his foot, and he lifted it to see the destroyed hand-held device that Fitz used to control his little robots. The interior of the van was completely destroyed; wires, boxes, and shelves dislodged from the wall covered the ceiling which was now the floor. A gun lay on the floor missing the clip, picking it up he chucked it outside the van and moved slightly forward, grimacing when the van's ceiling groaned under his weight.

Nearing the caved in wall, he noticed a small lump slightly underneath it. Moving quicker he knelt down and moved the box and shelves on top of it to reveal the bruised face of the team's resident engineer.

He was unconscious and it took one look at his shoulder to see that it was dislocated. Moving more shelves he swore softly when the destroyed box revealed a part of a shelf had impaled him in the stomach. The shelf had stopped the bleeding for the moment and Ward knew that while he need medical attention soon, he should be stable for the moment.

With one last glance he headed out to the back of the van. Exiting he smiled slightly at the sight of Simmons sitting up and talking to Coulson, a makeshift splint around her wrist.

Coulson noticed his arrival and looked up "Fitz?"

"He's in there and in bad shape"

Simmons and Skye looked up at him with worry. Coulson stood up "How bad?"

"One of the shelves got him the stomach" Ward turned back to the van "we're going to need medical attention"

Coulson turned and opened his phone. Walking away he held the phone to his ear, and began ordering a medical team from the nearest base.

Simmons stood up on shaky legs and walked up to him "How is he?" she asked her face betraying the worry.

"I don't know" said Ward turning away from her; he looked back at the van, praying that they're engineer would be alright.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The stale white walls of hospitals made him feel sick. They always had and probably always would.

Ward stood watching the slow rise and fall of Simmons's chest as she slept curled up one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room, dried tear streaks on her cheeks. A pink cast encased her broken arm which was wrapped in a white sling. Skye sat next to her, one ankle was wrapped up and in a plastic boot, and gauze covered her stiches on her forehead.

Coulson and May sat nearby like parents watching over their children. May's gaze seemed fixed on Simmons and whenever someone looked like they were about to disturb the sleeping scientist, May moved ever so slightly and her gaze hardened till they got the message and left her alone.

Coulson sat with his shades on watching everyone that passed within 5 metres of their little group, either until they posed no threat or they walked away. The sound of a door made everybody look up to see the doctor walking towards them.

Coulson stood up while May moved closer to the still sleeping Simmons. Ward followed Coulson towards the doctor as May made herself comfortable next to the two girls.

"He's sleeping now" said the doctor "the piece of metal missed anything vital, though he did lose a lot of blood, fortunately his partner knew his blood type so we could get him blood before he lost anymore" he placed the chart in its pocket on the wall. "You are able to visit him, but he's still unconscious and will be for a while"

Simmons woke up as soon as May rested her hand on the younger woman's shoulder, stretching the biochemist stood up "Can I see him?" her eyes shining from sleep.

Coulson nodded and turned to Ward. "You want to go in?"

Ward nodded and wrapped his arm around the biochemist shoulders leading her after the doctor and into the corridor.

The doctor led them down corridor and stopped at a door that bore the name LEO FITZ on the white board. Simmons stopped for a moment, taking a breath before entering the room, Ward a few steps behind her.

Fitz lay still in the bed, his smaller frame making him look small. Wires and tubes covered his arms and chest and his left shoulder was wrapped up in white bandages. The covers covered the bandages wrapped around his stomach, and bruises were beginning to form on his wrists.

Simmons gave a slight sob before she walked over to her partners beside. Ward watched as she tenderly brushed a curl away from his forehead and kissed Fitz on the forehead.

Ward began to finally notice the importance of the bond that the two scientists shared. Simmons had been quiet throughout the whole ride back and as soon as they'd entered the SHIELD hospital had sat down in a chair quietly. He'd heard about one of the greatest partnerships in SHIELD only rivalled by the relationship between Agent Romanoff and Barton. They'd meet in college, and both had been accepted by SHIELD at the same time.

Both were brilliant apart but together they were unstoppable, they were two brains working as one and while Fitz was injured and gone, Simmons was lost for what to do. It seemed that she was missing the other half of herself.

Simmons woke him from her thoughts as she sat down the bed next to her partner. Opening the book that was sitting on the table next to her, she opened it and began reading completely ignoring Ward whole still stood in the room.

"Get used to this" came Coulson's voice behind him

The senior agent walked up behind him "She won't leave him until he's woken up and better"

Ward looked back at the partnership and smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The room was mostly silent except for the occasional beep of the heart monitor and the pages rustling as they were turned from the awake occupant of the room.

Agent Melinda May looked up checking the two sleeping scientists on the bed. Fitz had yet to wake up from his surgery and about 1 hour ago Simmons had fallen asleep next to him. Ward before leaving had readjusted the biochemist on the bed so she was stretched out next to her partner.

Returning to the book she was reading, which she had 'borrowed' from Simmons when the girl had fallen asleep, she let her eyes wonder of the long words of the biological textbook as she'd come to name it. There was no way that this was fiction.

A groan made her look up again as the engineer on the bed slowly moved around. Standing up May approached the waking scientists, careful not to startle him.

"May?" came his thick Scottish accent

"Welcome back"

Fitz squinted at her before turning to see what the weight on his shoulder was. He smiled slightly at the sight of his beloved partner fast asleep next to him. "What happened?"

"You decided to be brave, and stupid at the same time" May smiled "You got hit by a shelf"

"More like a bus" said the engineer

Both stop talking as Simmons shifted, hoping that she wouldn't wake up. With his hand not attached to the dislocated shoulder, and currently not being used as a pillow, Fitz gently stroked his partner's hair. Simmons moved slightly again, only to snuggle closer to her friend and sleep on.

"How long have I been here?"

"The truck accident was 2 days ago; we estimate you were probably unconscious for about 30 minutes before Ward found you, and then about 40 minutes before medical support got you here. It was lucky that Simmons knew your blood type, so they could immediately get more blood into you"

Fitz smiled "Our physical trainer at the Academy made sure that we knew each other's blood type if one of us was injured out in the field or in the lab, it was part of our course" he looked down at his partner "I never thought I really need it, I thought we'd always be in the lab"

May looked at the scientists on the bed "But Simmons wanted to"

"Jemma wanted to be out in the field, she thought that it would be cool to be able to see what we were discovering and where. And also to see the weapons and devices we designed in action" he smiled "she was so enthusiastic about the whole thing, I just went along with it, because I didn't want to disappoint her"

May nodded, dragging the chair closer to the bed. Sitting down she smiled "Well maybe when you're better, I'll teach you how to defend yourself, if you in term teach me how to use some of those fancy gadgets you design"

Fitz smiled "Deal"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The sound of a hushed conversation gently woke Simmons up. She was strangely comfortable and warm, and going back to sleep seemed like a good idea in her mind. Mental waking herself up she opened her eyes to see May sitting next to the bed, having a conversation with the person behind her.

Arms were wrapped around her and a blue blanket which had previously been at the end of the hospital bed was covering her. Blinking she looked up her eyes meet the smiling face of Leo Fitz.

"Morning Sunshine"

"FITZ" she exclaimed gently hugging him making sure she didn't injure him more.

May smiled at the reunion of two scientists. Simmons was hugging Fitz like not tomorrow and Fitz was whispering in his partner's ear that he was fine, and she didn't have to worry about anything.

Standing up, May silently left the room, closing the door behind her.

"How's Fitz?" asked Ward walking about to her

"He's fine" said May "How about some coffee?"


	2. Home

**A/N: I don't actually own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D but if I did Fitz would have monkey and we wouldn't have to wait TWO WEEKS for the next episode. **

**Okay what was originally a one shot has now turned a bit longer. Though it can still be viewed as one shot, tell me if you'd like me to write more or if**

The little bunk was quiet except for the slow breathing of the two occupants. As the credits ended and the screen turned black Skye looked up at the two scientists that were up on the bed, from her position next to Ward on the ground.

Fitz had fallen asleep about half way through the movie, his pain medication making him barely able to stay awake for long periods of time. He'd only been released two days ago from a SHIELD hospital and had been confined to his bunk on the BUS for the foreseeable future or until May decided that he was alright to us the wheelchair or the crutches. But he needed to wait till his shoulder healed to use those devices.

To help him Skye, Ward and Simmons had started movie nights and in the case of Simmons sneaking some of the technology from the Lab for him to play with. The drones had come in handy when he wanted a book or to play new movie.

Simmons lay next to him on the small twin sized bed, her head resting on his chest. From this angle Skye couldn't see if she was asleep too, but her steady breathing and silent form probably meant she was.

Ward was stretched out next to her on the floor, his hands resting on his chest. He looked like he was sleeping but she knew better. Poking him gently she shoved him when he still pretended to sleep on "Wake up idiot"

Ward grunted and opened his eyes "I was asleep you know" he sat up "and that hurt"

"Shhh" said Skye pointing up at the two scientists "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle dum are sleeping"

Ward straightened up and looked over the bed, a rare smile on his face. "We should probably leave them alone"

Skye smiled before sitting down further into one of the bean bags that they'd dragged into the engineer's room. "I dunno I'm quite comfortable here"

Ward smiled slightly again "Then I guess we'll stay here then"

A slight knock at the door made both of them look up.

Melinda May, certified SHIELD ninja and turning mother hen of their little team stood by the door her usually expression on her face. "We have a briefing"

Skye jumped up and looked over to the sleeping scientists on the bed. The older agent followed her gaze "leave them, if we need Simmons we'll come and get her"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After the rather long briefing, that lasted over 2 hours May headed back to the little bunk cabin to wake their biochemist as her expertise would be needed to synthesis a product to make someone think they were asleep but still be coherent enough to get information.

Knocking out of politeness, May entered the small cabin to see Fitz sitting up resting against the bedhead playing on his phone. Simmons was still asleep on the bed, her body curled into the injured Engineer's side.

"Hey May" said the Engineer placing the phone on the side table.

"Coulson wants Simmons down in the Lab" she entered the room,

Fitz looked down at his sleeping partner "Now?" he asked

May nodded "He needs her to make something for a little friend who's coming for a ride"

Fitz nodded and nudged the sleeping biochemist gently "Jemma, it's time to get up" he slowly began running his hand over her arm "Jemma, Jemma" he smiled when she finally opened her eyes and blinked at him "Duty calls"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"SIMMONS WHERE'S MY SCREWDRIVER?"

Jemma smiled at the sound of her partner shouting across their lab. He'd been confined to a wheelchair after May had given him the all clear yesterday for getting out of bed. He wasn't allowed to participate in anything remotely related to missions unless it involved him building something that they would use.

He was to have 4 hours in the lab maximum at a time, and to remain on the top deck for the rest of the day, reading up on new equipment and the books May had suggested to him as when he was better she was taking him up on his deal to teach her technology and her to teach him self-defence.

Needless to say Fitz wasn't particular happy about his lab time being cut down to such a minimum time and as staged a mutiny which meant that he was cranky practically all the time. Simmons thought it was cute as did May and Skye as he refused everyone's attempt to cheer him by pouting and glaring at everybody. Ward thought he was just being a baby, while Coulson really had no reaction at all.

Grabbing the light blue screwdriver that sat on the desktop nearest to her, Simmons headed over to the desk in which her partner sat at. He smiled as she came closer and handed him the screwdriver.

"Thanks Jems" said Fitz

She turned to walk away before his voice called her again. Her shoulders fell slightly and she plastered a fake smiled on his face. He could be quite demanding when he wanted to be and while she thought it was cute at first it was draining her reserves.

Fitz looked up to see the slight slump in her shoulder and frowned. He hated being demanding but little mobility meant that he constantly needed help. As she turned back to him, he noticed the downcast look in her eyes and her wary expression.

"Yes Fitz"

He looked her up at down "Why don't you go and have a break, I can handle it from here" he turned back to the piece of equipment that lay on his desk.

Simmons looked at him with a confused expression. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah go have a break" said Fitz smiling at her

Simmons turned around still with the confused expression on her face and headed up to the recreational area of the plane. Putting on the kettle for a cup of tea, she grabbed the tea cups from the cupboards and placed in on the coaster. After the whole incident with the plane being hijacked Fitz had designed coasters that stuck to the tables and really anywhere else you wanted it to. He also designed lids for the cup so that once they were sealed there was practically no way to take it off unless the cup was empty.

It was pretty much genius really, and it also helped that the cups were unbreakable.

Once the kettle boiled, she poured it into the cup and headed towards the couches on the far side of the plane. She was greeted by the sight of Ward and May playing chess together. It was pretty obvious who was winning too as May had a rather large pile of white pieces next to her elbow and the ratio of black to white on the board was pretty substantial.

Waving slightly to them she sat down in the chair next to May and took a sip of her tea. Both agents nodded in greeting before turning back to their game. Looking around Simmons noticed Coulson sitting with a bunch of papers at the table with Skye, laptop open next to him.

Opening the book that lay on her lap and turning to the page she was last at Simmons smiled at the sight of their little family starting to feel like an actual family.

Silence settled over the plane except for Ward and May's easy banter as the older agent completely obliterated the younger in chess. The silence was shattered 1 hour later at the sound of a phone going off with a pre-set alarm.

Ward stood up "Alright Simmons time to drag Fitz away from his precious toys"

Ward helped the biochemist up from her chair and together they headed down to the lab to drag their engineer away from whatever robots of doom he was creating.


End file.
